In general, in manufacturing a nitride semiconductor light emitting device, a light emitting structure layer is formed on a sapphire substrate, and here, a sapphire substrate is an electrical insulator having poor thermal conductivity, limiting manufacturing capabilities in terms of high output, high luminance light emitting devices. For this reason, after a light emitting structure layer is formed on a growth substrate such as a sapphire substrate, a support substrate may be bonded thereto and the growth substrate may be removed. In this case, in order to remove the growth substrate, a laser lift-off or a chemical lift-off process is commonly used.
Meanwhile, when a light emitting structure layer of a semiconductor lighting device is formed on a growth substrate, stress is induced in the growth substrate and the light emitting structure layer due to differences in lattice constants and coefficients of thermal expansion between the light emitting structure layer and the growth substrate, affecting luminous efficiency of the semiconductor lighting device.